Passion
by RiskaSG
Summary: The night before Georg's and Maria's wedding.....Enjoy


Another Fan-Fic:-) Hope you like it! And THANKS THANKS THANKS again to Xia Mei!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Passion  
  
Maria's hands softly touched the glooming white material of her wedding- dress. Hers. She hardly could breath out of happiness. From tomorrow on she wouldn't be Maria Kutschera anymore, but Maria von Trapp, wife of Baron von Trapp. Georg's wife. She smiled and walked to the little window of her room in the Abbey.  
  
After they decided to marry, Maria and Georg thought it would be better if she'd return to the Abbey till they were married. After all, the people had much enough to talk about the fact, that the Baron would marry his Governess, an Ex-Postulant. And as much as they wanted to marry as soon as possible, they decided that it would be better to wait three months, to show the people that they really wanted to marry out of love - and not needed to marry for any other reasons.  
  
The last three months had been a hard time for Maria. Although she and the Captain wrote letters to each other daily, they weren't allowed to see themselves to often. They had managed it to meet each Sunday in a little Café in Salzburg, that the people could see what was going on and had nothing to talk about. So they sat there every Sunday, drinking coffee, talking to each other, looking into each others eyes, without being allowed to hug or kiss. Sometimes Georg took Maria's hand for a few seconds, smiling at her, and she just felt comfortable, warm and happy. In these moments she knew, she could stand the separation till their wedding day. But when she was alone in her small room at the Abbey, she sometimes just wanted to run out, run to the Villa and sink into Georg's arms.  
  
At the same time she knew it wouldn't be fair towards the children. School had begun again, and the other children seemed to have great fun on making jokes about their not befitting ranks and therefore unusual circumstances of their wedding. Maria really hoped that the people would soon get over it.  
  
Besides everything was so new for her. By the time she got used to the idea of being a wife, she still didn't know what it really meant to be a wife. She never had loved, not even kissed a man before Georg. She always had seen her future life as the life of a nun. Although she knew that Georg loved her and would help her, she was terribly afraid she could do something wrong. As the Governess of the children it was possible for her to run in play clothes through Salzburg or to climb trees with them. But as a Baroness? Where should she know from, was she was able to do it- or not?  
  
Maria sighed and looked at the beautiful garden of the Abbey. She was much to excited to sleep and decided to go for a walk into the garden which glittered in the soft moonlight.  
  
The air was cold, but helped Maria to be distracted. Humming she sauntered through the garden and enjoyed the beauty of it, finally sitting down at the base of an old oak. She took a deep breath and couldn't help smiling. She was as happy as a woman could be. Whatever might happen in her future, she knew it would happen to her at Georg's side.  
  
Suddenly she heard a soft voice: "I thought I just might find you here." Astonished she turned around. She knew that voice to well, but that was impossible - It wasn't. At the top of the old walls of the convent there was Georg.  
  
"Georg, what -"Maria was too surprised to say a word.  
  
"What I'm doing here?" Georg finished the sentence for her, while he managed it to jump up to the wall.  
  
"Oh, please, be careful." Maria said looking worried at him.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk - and suddenly I found myself in front of the Abbey." With that he jumped down into the garden of the convent and landed elegant on his feet.  
  
"Maria" he smiled and took her hands, kissing her softly at her brow. "I missed you." As Maria tried to answer, he stopped her words by kissing her gentle on her lips. The two stood there for a while, kissing and embracing each other, enjoying the intimacy they haven't had, weren't allowed to have for almost three months.  
  
Finally they sunk at the floor and Maria leaned at Georg, hoping that this moment would never end. She had thought she was happy when she sat there before, but together with Georg, it was as if her heart would burst out of pure happiness.  
  
Suddenly Georg broke the silence.  
  
"It's really beautiful in here. Are you really sure you want to leave this?"  
  
For a moment Maria thought her heart would stop beating. What was he trying to say to her? She got out of his embrace and looked at Georg. What did he want to hear from her? Why did he ask her such a question? She looked into his eyes, trying to find an answer - but she couldn't.  
  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
  
Georg took her hand. "Maria, I want you to be absolutely sure of becoming my wife. This is why I came here. I'm an old man, well, not that old" he grinned "but much older than you. And I've already seven children."  
  
"But I know all this Georg, I mean - don't you want me to become your wife anymore?" Maria said almost not audible.  
  
"It's not a question of the things I want Maria. It's a question of the things you want." Georg said with a steady voice.  
  
"I -"Maria could hardly find any words. Of course she wanted. She wanted to be his wife, didn't he know that? Hasn't he recognized that during all their talks, their letters, their kisses?  
  
"Don't you think I do?" she asked him. "Because if, I mean, I -"She glanced at him, and a tear scrolled down her face.  
  
Suddenly Georg was shocked. He never intended to hurt Maria. He just wanted to make sure, that she really wanted to marry him. She was so young, so vulnerable. Carefully he wiped the tear out of her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria. I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to be absolutely sure that you're doing this only because of the fact; you really want to do it. I love you. I just couldn't stand it, if I'd make you unhappy, if you we-."  
  
This time Maria stopped the words by laying her finger on his lips. "You never could" she whispered into his ear. "That means - you got to promise me something, if you really want to make me happy". The Captain looked up, almost frightened what may come.  
  
"Promise me just one thing, Georg -" Maria smiled "- never ask me such a silly question again!" For a moment there was silence and then both smiled, feeling relieved and kissed each other again. There were no more words to say. Both knew that they really did the right thing, by following their hearts.  
  
"Do you?" Maria couldn't stand to ask that question between two kisses.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promising it"  
  
Georg smiled "If you only need so little to become happy, I'll do - of course I'll do. I promise!" He said, pulling her gentle to the floor and kissing her neck. "I would promise anything to you, if it makes you happy."  
  
"All I need to be the luckiest person on earth is being with you" Maria said and they started to kiss passionately, forgetting where or who they were, just becoming one thing, one person.  
  
"Mmmmh, mmmhhhh. I hope I do not disturb you" Maria and Georg started and got up as fast as they could. While Maria was trying to bring her hair back into its original position and getting the grass and leaves out of her dress, Georg cleared his throat, extending his hand towards the Mother Abbess.  
  
"Good evening, uhm, Madam."  
  
"Good evening Captain von Trapp. It's such a pleasure for me, to meet you finally." For a moment there was silence, Georg and Maria just felt ashamed by having been found kissing on the floor of the convent garden.  
  
"Well, Captain. I suggest we all go to our beds now. We don't want to have a tired couple to be married tomorrow, do we?" The Mother Abbes smiled at Maria and then turned towards the Captain again.  
  
"Would you prefer to leave us the same way you came in, or would you prefer it to use the gate, Captain?" She said with unmistakeable irony in her voice.  
  
"Oh - uhm - We don't want to wake up anybody, right?" Captain von Trapp tried to smile, although he felt like a little boy again.  
  
"Well, good night." He nodded towards the Mother Abbes and turned towards Maria, wanting to kiss her good night, but suddenly stopped. Actually he thought, we had enough kisses - at least for tonight and especially in front of a nun. So he took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Good Night, uhm, Maria" With a last smile to his future wife, he jumped up the wall again and vanished in the dark.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mother" Maria stammered.  
  
"Well, my Dear. In matter of the fact that this was the first -" she glanced at Maria "- and hopefully the last time, I found a couple kissing at the base of our old oak, we'll forget about it."  
  
Maria nodded, turning red like a tomato "Yes, Mother."  
  
"And now we better really get to bed, tomorrow is an important day. Shush, Shush." The Reverend Mother softly walked Maria back to the Abbey.  
  
"Reverend Mother?"  
  
"Yes, Maria?"  
  
"I just -" Maria looked into the warm face of her mentor "- I just wanted to thank you. You told me that I've to look for my life, that I've to find out how to spend my love. You send me back to the von Trapp's and I really found what I was searching for."  
  
The Mother Abbess smiled. "Of course, my Dear. But you needn't to thank me, but the Lord. He always works in mysterious ways, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. But actually I never thought I could be this happy." Maria said as they finally were at her room.  
  
"I never thought that this would happen to me or even could imagine that there is such a feeling on earth. Thank you."  
  
"Go to bed now. Tomorrow will be an important day for you." Both smiled and said Good Night to each other.  
  
When Maria entered her room she took a last look at her wedding dress before she sunk at her bed and closed her eyes. From tomorrow on she wouldn't be Maria Kutschera anymore, but Maria von Trapp, wife of Baron von Trapp. Georg's wife.  
  
She smiled and felt asleep, dreaming of her future, which wouldn't be the life as a nun, but the life as a wife. 


End file.
